Big Bug
Big Bug is the twenty-sixth episode of Spider Riders. It first aired in Canada on October 15, 2006 on Teletoon. Content Summary Plot Buguese manages to steal one of the Oracle Keys. The soldiers are unprepared for the attack and are easily outnumbered. Meanwhile, Lily rushes to get the man from Numma and Sparkle to safety. At the battle, Hunter and the others attempt to remove Aqune’s mask. However, she blocks all of their assaults and injures them all badly in return. Lumen and Igneous return to the castle to help the soldiers fight off Beerain’s troops. However, Beerain herself heads inside the castle and forcefully takes the man’s Oracle Key. However, Grasshop takes the key from her and runs off with it to deliver it to Mantid by himself. Beerain attempts to go after him, but Lumen and Igneous cut her off. Grasshop notices that Buguese is busy dealing with the Spider Riders. He stops to gloat and is challenged by Sparkle, who demands that he return the key. Sparkle transforms, ready to fight him. Grasshop laughs, finding her ridiculous, but Sparkle pummels him while screaming that he return the key. She successfully reclaims it. Pleading with the Oracle, Corona somehow brings the key to Hunter. Hunter transforms and is successful in breaking Aqune’s mask in half. Aqune decides to give Hunter the key. However, Buguese attacks Hunter with his machine. Because of Corona and Aqune’s oracle powers, Hunter transforms into an entirely new state and easily defeats the giant machine. Buguese and Aqune leave while Hunter declares to Corona and the other Spider Riders that they’ll be going to save Nuuma. Trivia In the episode * This episode marks the first time Princess Sparkle has transformed in the series. Background * This episode was supposed air after the episode "Action in Arachna". This episode was originally episode 26, in the Japanese version of the series. Teletoon skipped episode 25, titled "Aqune's Transformation." * In this episode Hotarla is switched back to only saying the word "Kyu" as in the Japanese series. English dub changes Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Magma *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Venus *Battle Spider Flame *Battle Spider Brutus *Battle Spider Ebony *Battle Spider Hotarla *Battle Spider Portia *Lily *Buguese *Grasshop *Beerain *Aqune *RoboBeetle Quotes *"Hi there!" "Grasshop?" "Ah, I see congratulations are in order Beerain. I have always admired your cleverness. You might be smarter than 'Great Mantid' himself. How wonderful that someone as wise and powerful as you is willing to share your victory." "Huh?" "Not very quick, are you? See yay, wouldn't want to be yay!" :—'Grasshop' distracts Beerain with praise, then snatches the Oracle Key from her and bolts. *"Oh Lumen, what are you doing here?" "Don't try to turn your charms on me!" :—Neither Beerain nor Lumen have completely gotten over their last encounter. *"Wont Mantid be pleased when I give the key to him! He'll give me a big hug and say 'Grasshop, your the best!' Then he'll give me a big fat raise. Then I'll come home to my beautiful wife and kids and say 'We're moving out of this nest, into a bigger nest!' And all the Invectids will look up to me. Even the ones who are taller than me!"- Grasshop sees a bright future ahead. *"Return it! Return it! Return it! Return it! Return it! Return it! Return it! Return it! Return it! Return it! Return it! Return it! Return it! Return it! Return it!" "Stop that or I'll tell on you!" "Return it!" :—'Princess Sparkle' brings Grasshop's dreams of a bright future to a crashing halt. Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links References External Links Category:Episodes